Somebody to Love
by MaSkicHy.ZaoLdyEcK
Summary: Gaara memiliki saudara yang over protective hingga membuatnya begitu 'polos'.Apa reaksi Gaara saat direcoki hal-hal tidak baik oleh Sasuke ya? "Kalau kau ingin masih penasaran tentang 'hal-hal' seperti itu, kau bisa minta ajari Aniki." ItaGaa,LIME.


Sabaku No Gaara, seorang pemuda berambut merah bata. Merupakan anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara keluarga Sabaku. Kedua saudaranya, Temari dan Kankurou sangat memanjakan pemuda yang satu ini bila tidak mau disebut _over protective_. Gaara sendiri sebenarnya kelewat patuh dan menghormati kedua kakaknya, maklumlah ibu mereka meninggal saat melahirkan Gaara dan Ayah mereka juga meninggal saat Gaara berumur 7 tahun.

Gaara yang selalu diawasi kakak-kakaknya, menjadi susah bergaul dan cenderung dingin terhadap orang lain, namun akan sangat manja bila sudah berada diantara orang-orang yang disayanginya. Diapun baru 'dilepas' kedua kakaknya saat SMA, dan baru benar-benar memiliki sahabat saat SMA pula. Biar begitu, _image_ pemuda bermata emerald ini diluaran adalah pemuda yang keren dan _cool_. Terlebih teman-teman sebangsanya yang tidak kalah keren seperti Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba dan Namikaze Naruto, semakin menjadikan Gaara salah satu dari cowok-cowok paling diincar di sekolahnya.

Berkali-kali para cewek menyatakan cinta padanya, berkali itu pula dia menolaknya. Sebenarnya dia _free_ sih, tapi dia tidak tertarik dengan cewek-cewek itu. Lagipula, pemuda dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya itu masih belum mengerti, apa itu cinta, untuk apa berpacaran, untuk apa berciuman, apalagi _having sex_.

.

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Somebody to Love**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Shounen ai, Yaoi, LIME, LIME, LIME sexual-content, Gaje, aneh, maksa, OOC gilaaaa..

Don't like? Don't read.

Just Click the Back Button. Easy, right? =)

Rating: T-M (M for safe)

Pair: ItaGaa, SasuNaru

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Gaara berdecak kesal, merutuki kedua temannya yang tidak kunjung kembali. Mata emeraldnya menatap sudut laptop didepannya. Mereka memakan waktu terlalu lama untuk sekedar membuat 3 gelas minuman.

'Haaahh,' Gaara menghembuskan nafas berat. Firasatnya benar, ini bukanlah ide yang baik untuk menjadi lalat pengganggu di antara sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian. Seharusnya Neji saja yang masuk kelompok ini. Ah, tapi sepertinya Neji sudah memperkirakan hal ini, makanya dia kabur duluan.

Tugas membuat HTML ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Gaara memang anak yang cerdas, tidak bisa dipungkiri itu. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak akan mengerti pada hal yang _basic_nya saja tidak dia ketahui. Salahkan Hatake Sensei yang memberi mereka tugas tanpa menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu, mereka malah disuruh mencari _tutorial_nya sendiri di internet. Yah, walau bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan guru itu, karena Hatake sensei sendiri tengah mengikuti pelatihan di Iwagakure.

"Tadaima.." terdengar suara dari pintu depan. Gaara menengok perlahan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sebenarnya tanpa melihatnya pun Gaara sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang. Berhubung saat ini Gaara sedang berada di ruang keluarga Uchiha. Satu-satunya orang lain yang mungkin mengatakan 'tadaima' saat masuk ke rumah ini selain Sasuke, yang notabenenya sudah ada dirumah tentu saja Itachi Uchiha.

"Ah, ada Gaara rupanya." Pemuda berambut panjang dikuncir itu menyapa Gaara. Gaara membalas senyum saat Uchiha sulung itu tersenyum padanya. "Mana Sasuke?"

"Tadi membuat minum sama Naruto, tapi sudah hampir setengah jam tidak kembali." Jawab Gaara dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"Aduh, Gaara ditinggal ya? Mereka pasti sedang berbuat yang macam-macam." Itachi duduk sebentar di sofa yang berada di sebelah Gaara. Dia menggulung lengan kemejanya dan melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya. "Sebentar ya, aku panggilkan mereka."

Gaara mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Itachi pergi dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Gaara kembali membaca petunjuk pembuatan HTML yang sudah didapatnya dari internet.

Samar-samar Gaara bisa mendengar tawa Itachi dan makian dari Sasuke, serta leraian dari Naruto.

.

Tidak lama Gaara melihat Naruto yang membawa satu botol minuman ringan dan tiga gelas, di belakangnya menyusul Sasuke yang sedang memukul-mukul Itachi yang terus mengacak rambut kebanggaannya.

"Hehee, maaf ya Gaara. Kau jadi lama menunggu," Naruto nyengir lebar, tapi bisa Gaara sadari ada semburat merah di wajah manis Naruto.

"Tidak apa." Lalu Gaara membantu Naruto meletakkan barang-barang yang tadi dibawa Naruto.

"Hei, Teme! Ayo cepet kita kerjain tugasnya!" teriak Naruto saat malihat Sasuke yang masih asik dengan kakaknya tersayang. Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat keceriaan sahabat pirangnya serta tingkah konyol Sasuke yang benar-benar berbeda ketika sedang bersama kakaknya. Yah, Itachi memang sosok kakak yang baik dan perhatian, walaupun Sasuke tidak mau mengakui, semua teman-temannya juga tau kalau dia sangat menghormati dan menyayangi Itachi.

"Bentar dobe!"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan terlibat pembicaraan yang sepertinya lumayan serius dengan Itachi. Tidak sengaja Gaara bertemu pandang dengan Itachi. Namun, perhatiannya segera teralih pada Naruto yang memanggilnya. Sehingga Gaara tidak sempat melihat seringaian Sasuke yang tadi memperhatikan Gaara dan anikinya.

Perhatian Gaara dan Naruto kembali teralih pada Uchiha bersaudara saat mendengar pekikan dari Sasuke, dan dapat mereka lihat Itachi tengah memiting leher Sasuke yang terkekeh nyaring.

"Hentikan Kuso Aniki! Sakit tau!" gerutu Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan pitingan dari kakaknya.

"Kau yang mulai duluan Baka Otouto!"

Gaara dan Naruto, mau tidak mau harus memaklumi keakraban duo Uchiha itu.

.

Tugas mereka akhirnya selesai dengan baik, sebenarnya tidak lepas dari bantuan si Uchiha sulung sih. Ternyata Itachi benar-benar pintar, Sasuke saja sampai gondok dibuatnya.

Naruto terlihat lelah, padahal dia tidak membantu banyak. Keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya yang kepanasan. Musim panas mulai menunjukkan kuasanya.

Naruto mengambil gelas diatas meja, terpaksa mendesak Gaara untuk memberinya ruang agar bisa menggapai gelasnya yang berada ditengah meja. Mereka bertiga, _minus_ Itachi tengah duduk-duduk santai di lantai dengan diapit oleh meja dan kursi.

Pakaian Naruto yang sedikit longgar membuat bahunya ter_ekspose_ saat tangannya terjulur mengambil gelas. Gaara yang wajahnya tepat berada di belakang bahu Naruto melihat bercak merah di kulit pundaknya.

"Naru, pundakmu kenapa?" Tanya Gaara polos tanpa tau itu adalah bekas yang ditinggalkan Sasuke untuk ukenya tercinta.

"EH?" Naruto spontan menutupi pundaknya, wajahnya memerah dan menjadi sedikit gelagapan. "Ah, itu.. Ano.." Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak mendapatkan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan makna dari bercak merah di pundaknya pada Gaara.

"Itu tanda kepemilikan." Jawab Sasuke, wajahnya menyeringai lebar saat melihat Naruto yang memberinya _death glare_ tajam dengan wajah yang memerah. "Jadi orang lain tidak ada yang berani menyentuh Naru-chan ku bila melihat tanda itu."

Gaara mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti. "Tapi bukankah, kepemilikan akan kekasih itu bisa diketahui saat melihat cincin di jarinya? Kenapa harus membuat badan Naruto merah-merah dulu sih? Kenapa tidak kau belikan cincin saja?" Tanya Gaara polos.

Wajah Naruto semakin merah padam, dan seringaian Sasuke makin lebar saat mereka harus menjelaskan artinya pada pemuda berambut merah yang masih terlalu polos untuk anak seumurnya. Dan di balik pembatas ruang keluarga itu, seorang Itachi Uchiha hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

.

.

**#**

"Kau tidak seharusnya menceritakan sedetail itu pada Gaara. Dasar teme! Dia itu tidak mengerti, jadi jangan kau recoki dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Sungut Naruto kesal. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menolak menatap kekasihnya. Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke hanya berdua di ruang keluarga setelah Gaara dijemput Kankurou pulang.

"Geezz, ayolah Dobe. Suatu hari dia harus belajar tentang itu. Untuk anak seumuran dia saja sudah terlambat untuk tau, apalagi kalau nanti." Sasuke memutar matanya, Naruto memang termasuk salah satu yang _protective _terhadap pemuda berambut merah itu. "Pengetahuan semacam itu akan berguna suatu saat. Jangan menutup mata akan hal itu Dobe."

Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto, berusaha membujuknya agar tidak marah lagi. Naruto akhirnya mau menatap Sasuke, dia lalu memegang kedua sisi wajah tampan Sasuke. "Ya.. Mungkin kau benar." Naruto mengalah, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang tidak ingin Gaara di recoki hal-hal negative seperti itu, entahlah mungkin rasa sayangnya yang berlebihan pada Gaara membuatnya ingin selalu melindungi pemuda lugu itu.

Melihat kesempatan, Sasuke lalu mencium Naruto mesra. Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan, tak lama Mereka mulai saling melumat bibir masing-masing. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala Naruto dan menariknya perlahan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lama, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil napas yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Lalu dengan berani Naruto mulai mencium pipi Sasuke yang putih. Tak ayal Sasuke kemudian membalasnya dengan mencium kening dan menciumi pipi pemuda _blonde_ itu. Ciuman mereka berubah jadi ciuman yang bergairah. Bisa dirasakan getar-getar birahi dalam diri mereka yang mulai mengalir dan membangkitkan nafsu. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman mesra ini.

Sasuke mulai menjilati bibir Naruto dan sesekali mengulum bibirnya yang seksi. Kedua tangan Sasuke merangkul pinggang Naruto dan keduanya saling merapatkan tubuh satu sama lain. Sasuke lalu menelusuri rongga mulut Naruto dengan lidahnya. Mereka merasa sangat bergairah dan terus bergairah dengan ciuman ini. Sambil menikmati bibir masing-masing, kedua tangan Sasuke mulai menyingkap kaos yang dipakai Naruto dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang tadi mereka duduki.

Mereka benar-benar menganggap dunia milik berdua jika tidak ada suara deheman yang menyadarkan keduanya.

"Ck, Kuso Aniki! Mau apalagi!" Tanya Sasuke gusar. Ini kali kedua kegiatannya diganggu hari ini. Naruto dengan wajah merah langsung membenahi baju kaosnya. Sedangkan si pengganggu, dia hanya nyengir dengan tangan yang menumpu wajahnya di atas bahu sofa.

"_To the point_ aja ya.." mulai Itachi tenang.

"Lebih singkat lebih baik, dasa pengganggu." Sungut Sasuke.

"Aku tertarik sama Gaara. Kalian harus membantuku."

.

.

#

Gaara turun dari mobil, seperti biasa kedua kakaknya masih tidak memperbolehkan Gaara menyetir sendiri. Padahal dia sudah kelas 2 SMA, bahkan Temari yang perempuan saja boleh menyetir saat baru masuk SMA.

Gaara berjalan menuju gedung utama sekolahnya, dia lalu berlari kecil saat melihat Naruto yang sedang dipapah Sasuke menuju gedung yang sama.

"Naruto!" Seru Gaara, Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah Gaara. "Kakimu kenapa?" ada nada kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa kok. Hehehee.." Naruto menjawab dengan cengengesan, tentunya dihiasi semburat merah di wajahnya teringat aktivitas yang dia dan Sasuke lakukan sehabis Itachi pergi dan menyelesaikan curhatnya tentang pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Kami habis saling menunjukan cinta kami, agar tidak ada seorang pun dari kami yang berani untuk berkhianat." Ujar Sasuke santai seakan sengaja ingin memamerkannya apa yang telah mereka lakukan kepada Gaara. "Yah, kau tau. Hal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan yang telah menikah agar mereka tetap langgeng."

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda tidak mengerti. "Tapi kalian belum menikahkan? Kenapa melakukan hal yang dilakukan orang yang sudah menikah? Memangnya apa sih yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Gaara penasaran. Kalimat Sasuke barusan sedikit _blur_ untuknya.

Naruto semakin was-was dengan arah pembicaraan kedua pemuda itu, dia lalu menyikut perut Sasuke agar tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi.

"Auch! Sakit dobe!"

Gaara semakin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat interaksi kedua sejoli itu.

"Sudahlah Gaara. Itu bukan hal yang penting untuk kau ketahui." Ujar Naruto cepat dan menarik lengan Sasuke agar melanjutkan berjalan.

"Kalau kau ingin masih penasaran tentang 'hal-hal' seperti itu, kau bisa minta ajari Aniki. Kau taulah, dia itu selalu tau segalanya." Teriak Sasuke pada Gaara yang masih tetap di tempat mereka tadi, terlihat jelas dia masih memikirkan alasan mengapa Naruto kesulitan berjalan.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Gaara memastikan. Sasuke menyeringai, namun segera meringis saat Naruto menyubit pinggangnya. "Datang saja sore nanti kerumah, Aniki pasti sudah pulang."

"TEME!" teriak Naruto marah karena masih saja mempengaruhi sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Sorenya, Gaara yang entah kenapa menjadi kelewat penasaran memutuskan untuk minta diajari oleh Itachi. Dengan diantar Temari tentunya.

"Nanti kalau mau pulang telepon Nee-chan ya." Gaara mengangguk, lalu melambaikan tangan saat mobil Temari pergi.

Gaara berjalan menuju pintu rumah besar Uchiha, terlihat mobil hitam Itachi sudah terparkir rapi di halaman. Gaara lalu memencet bel dan menunggu beberapa saat sebelum Itachi membukakan pintu.

"Konichiwa Itachi-san."

"Konichiwa Gaara. Mau nyari Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sok tenang, padahal dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali langsung memeluk pemuda berambut merah itu. Ah,padahal dia tidak begini saat belum menyadari perasaannya pada Gaara. Seiring bertambahnya intensitas dirinya bertemu Gaara, membuat Itachi semakin mengagumi dan menyukai pemuda ini.

"Enggak sih, aku mau minta ajari Itachi-san." Jawab Gaara. "Tadi Sasuke bilang, aku tanya Itachi-san aja. Aku kira Sasuke sudah bilang sama Itachi. Soalnya Sasuke yang menyuruhku datang ke sini."

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya. "Sasuke tidak ada bilang apa-apa sih. Tapi, masuklah dulu." Itachi meminggirkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Gaara untuk masuk. Tentu saja dia takkan menolak untuk membantu orang yang disukainya.

Sepertinya dia harus mentraktir Sasuke nanti.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah, di sana aja meja rendah dan alas untuk duduk. Ruangan itu terhubung langsung dengan dapur dan taman belakang.

"Jadi.. Kamu mau belajar apa Gaara?" tanya Itachi ramah.

Tiba-tiba Gaara merasa gugup dan jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat saat mendengar Itachi menyebut namanya dengan jelas. Suasana sunyi di kediaman Uchiha juga membuatnya entah kenapa menjadi kikuk berduaan dengan Itachi.

"Em, sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan beberapa perkataan Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tidak membiarkan aku tau. Aku tanya Kiba, dia malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Aku tanya Neji, ekspresinya tidak jauh berbeda dari Naruto. Saat aku tanya Shika, dia berdalih tidak ingin dibunuh Temari Nee-chan. Terus tadi pagi, kata Sasuke aku bisa minta jelaskan sama Itachi-san." jelas Gaara panjang lebar. Mukanya sedikit memerah, entah karena malu atas ketidaktahuannya atau karena merasa Itachi yang terus menatapnya. Entahlah.

Itachi tambah bingung. 'Memangnya hal apa yang hanya aku yang bisa menjelaskannya?'

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan kalau memang aku tahu." Kata Itachi ramah, dia memangku wajahnya dengan tangan yang bersandar di atas meja. Tanpa sadar memilih posisi itu agar lebih mudah menikmati wajah pujaan hatinya yang sangat manis, baginya.

"Ituu.. Un.." Gaara terlihat ragu untuk bertanya. "Kemarin, apa alasan sebenarnya di pundak Naruto ada merah-merahnya? Apakah dia digigit serangga? Tapi kenapa Sasuke bilang itu tanda kepemilikan?" tanya Gaara bingung.

Itachi sepertinya mulai bisa menebak arah pertanyaan Gaara. Ah, Sasuke sial! Kenapa dia langsung menghadapkan Itachi pada situasi semacam ini?

"Lalu, kenapa Naruto tadi kesulitan berjalan? Apa yang terjadi setelah aku pulang? Apa dia terjatuh? Kasian Naruto, dia terlihat kesakitan tadi. Tapi Sasuke bilang, itu tanda cinta mereka. Apakah kalau cinta harus ditunjukan dengan menerima rasa sakit semacam itu?" Itachi tidak kalah terkejut dengan pertanyaa yang barusan dilontarkan Gaara. Apalagi ketika melihat muka Gaara yang teramat sangat penasaran sampai-sampai dia menatap lurus pada Itachi berharap bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Bahkan untuk meneguk liurpun susah.

"Kau serius ingin tau Gaara?" tanya Itachi sedikit terbata. Gaara mengangguk mantap.

"Masa kau tidak tau?" Gaara menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau aku tau, aku tidak akan bertanya."

"Yakin kau takkan menyesal saat mengetahuinya?" Lagi-lagi Gaara mengangguk yakin.

Itachi menghembuskan napas berat. Dia mulai sedikit hilang kendali melihat wajah polos penuh harap Gaara.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi setelah aku mengatakan satu hal." Kali ini Itachi mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk. Onyxnya menatap lurus ke emeraldnya Gaara, seolah hendak menghipnotis mata itu agar tidak berpaling darinya.

"Baiklah, Itachi-san. Katakan."

"Itachi. Aku ingin kau memanggilku Itachi saja." Kata Itachi, nada bicaranya menjadi serius. Mau tidak mau membuat Gaara tambah gugup. Gaara tau sih, Itachi memang terkenal sebagai orang yang dingin dan sedikit menakutkan. Namun, _image_ itu pudar ketika dia berhubungan langsung dengan Itachi yang ternyata sangat ramah dan bersahabat.

"Ii.. Itachi.." Ucap Gaara. Itachi tersenyum lembut mendengarnya dan mengusap rambut merah Gaara yang sedang tertunduk.

"Gaara, aku menyukaimu." Itachi berkata yakin. Dia begitu menginginkan pemuda manis berambut merah ini untuk berada di sisinya dan hanya miliknya. "Aku sangat amat menyayangimu. Aku akan menjagamu dan bersumpah takkan menyakitimu. Maukah kau membiarkanku memilikimu?" Itachi menggenggam tangan Gaara yang berada di hadapannya. Wajah kaget Gaara terlihat jelas bersamaan dengan semburat merah yang menjalar di pipi putihnya.

Gaara bimbang, dia sendiri tidak tau apa perasaannya terhadap Itachi. Gaara sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan cinta sesama jenis, mengingat dia sudah banyak menemui pasangan-pasangan seperti itu. Lagipula dari buku yang pernah dia baca, dua orang bisa bersatu asalkan mereka sama-sama saling mencintai. Tapi apakah dia mencintai Itachi?

"Um, Itachi.. Aku tidak tau." Jawab Gaara. "Aku tidak tau suka itu seperti apa. Jujur saja aku tertarik pada Itachi. Tapi aku tidak tau itu rasa tertarik seperti apa, apakah sebagai sahabat, kakak ataukah sebagai orang yang aku sukai." Gaara menundukkan wajahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda dia sedang gugup berat. "A.. Apakah Itachi bisa memberiku petunjuk?"

Itachi tersenyum mendengar pernyataan jujur dari Gaara, sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal yang mengagetkan mengingat selama ini Itachi sudah cukup lama mengamati Gaara dengan segala kepolosannya dalam hal intertaksi dan percintaan.

"Mungkin kau akan sedikit mengerti bila kau dihadapkan pada suatu situasi Gaara." Itachi terkekeh pelan. Ah, ternyata dia memang menyukai pemuda yang satu ini. "Misalkan ketika suatu hari ada banyak orang di sekitarmu, namun seringkali orang yang tertangkap matamu pertama adalah dia."

Tiba-tiba Gaara langsung teringat beberapa peristiwa dan perasaan ganjil yang selama ini dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

Gaara lebih senang menatap Itachi saat dia sesekali menjemput Sasuke dan dia melambaikan tangannya pun sebenarnya bukan untuk Sasuke, melainkan tanpa dia sadari dia melambai untuk orang di sebelah temannya itu.

"Kau akan selalu memikirkan kemungkinan apakah kau dapat bertemu dengannya besok."

Gaara berpikir kembali alasannya datang kemari. Apakah karena dia begitu penasaran akan jawaban dari keingintahuannya. Ataukah karena dia tau Itachilah yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Dan hal yang biasanya tidak bisa disangkal adalah.." Itachi menggantung kalimatnya lalu kembali menggenggam tangan Gaara dan menatapnya dengan lembut. "Jantungmu, akan berdetak cepat bahkan tidak beraturan, terkadang nafasmu tercekat. Kau akan gugup jika bersamanya, berdekatan dengannya, juga saat dia menyentuhmu. Dan akan ada rasa gembira pada hatimu saat bertatapan dengannya."

Dan Gaara berpikir, bahwa Itachi bisa membaca hatinya sekarang. Seperti seorang dokter yang bisa mendiagnosa keadaannya saat ini. Dan Gaara pikir, jika apa yang dikatakan Itachi tadi adalah benar. Maka sepertinya dia memang menyukai Uchiha sulung dihadapannya.

"Jadi Gaara.." Itachi melonggarkan genggamannya. "Apakah kamu menyukaiku?"

Kali ini Gaara mengangguk yakin.

Mereka saling bertatapan, kegembiraan jelas terpancar dari kedua Onyx Itachi. Dia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu diatas meja. Gaara yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya terdiam di tempat. Itachi mengecup pelan bibir Gaara dan tersenyum. "Makasih Gaara." Oh Tuhan, andai Gaara adalah seorang gadis, dia pasti sudah berteiak kegirangan saat melihat senyum Itachi yang begitu lembut.

Tidak bisa Gaara pungkiri, saat tadi Itachi mengecupnya perutnya seperti bereaksi, bergejolak dan teraduk-aduk. Seperti ada sebuah bom yang meledak, membuat dadanya sesak dan bergemuruh. Rasanya seperti _ecstasy_ yang tak tergambarkan. Wajahnya luar biasa memanas.

Itachi mengecup bibir Gaara sekali lagi, dan rasa itu semakin jelas. Deguban jantungnya dan sengatan yang terasa ditubuh Gaara, semua itu karena Itachi. Dan bisa Gaara simpulkan. Dia benar-benar menyukai perasaannya saat ini.

Sekali . Lagi dan lagi. Dikecupnya bibir Gaara berkali-kali, hingga Gaara melayang. Gaara bahkan tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya sebelum ini. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah Itachi, dia menyukainya, dia tergila-gila pada rasa ini. Dan dia ingin bisa terus merasakannya.

Itachi mengapit wajah Gaara dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat. Menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan penuh cinta. "_I love you, sweetheart." _ Dan Itachi kembali memagut bibir Gaara yang tidak pernah dicium orang lain, selain dirinya. Hanya dirinya.

Kali ini mereka berciuman sambil menutup mata, bibir mereka saling bergesekan dan saling menghisap. Gaara mengerang di antara ciuman itu, membuat bibirnya sedikit terbuka, Itachi langsung saja memasukkan lidahnya dan menyapu bibir atas Gaara lalu mengajak Lidah Gaara untuk ikut bermain. Gaara yang tidak pernah berciuman awalnya membalas dengan kaku dan berdasarkan nalurinya, lidah mereka saling menyentuh dan membelai. Getaran sentuhan bibir mereka sampai terasa ke sekujur tubuh, terasa nikmat sekali, sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Itachi mendorong Gaara agar terlentang di atas tatami. Itachi mencengkram erat pergelangan Gaara di atas kepalanya dan dengan leluasa mulai memperluas sapuan bibirnya. Di kecupnya persimpangan antara leher dan pundaknya, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana.

"Kau ingin aku menjelaskan tentang apa yang Sasuke dan Naruto perbuat bukan?" Suara Itachi terdengar sedikit serak. Dia kembali mengecup pundak Gaara berkali-kali, meninggalkan banyak bekas di sana. Dikecupnya, isap, lalu dijilatnya. Itachi lalu bangkit, memandang wajah manis Gaara yang mulai memerah dan dibasahi peluh. Jari-jari Itachi menelusuri leher janjang Gaara, mengirimkan getaran halus pada _kissmark_ yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Biasanya… orang akan memberikan tanda ini. Sebelum mereka mulai bercinta."

.

.

Itachi mengangkat tubuh Gaara yang pasrah di bawahnya. Gaara mengalungkan lengannya dileher Itachi yang tengah mengangkat tubuhnya, membawanya ke tempat dimana mereka akan memadu kasih.

Ciuman-ciuman mereka yang mulai mengganas mau tidak mau membangkitkan napsu Itachi. Miliknya mulai bereaksi saat dirinya menyentuh Gaara.

Itachi membaringkan Gaara di atas ranjangnya, ditatapnya wajah Gaara yang memerah dan mulai dibasahi peluh dengan nafasnya yang tersengal. Berusaha mengingat bentuk tubuh dan wajah pemuda yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya, begitu mengagumkan di mata Itachi.

Tak sabar, Itachi melepas bajunya sendiri hingga membuatnya _topless_. Dia mendekati Gaara dan membuka kancing kemeja pemuda berambut merah itu. Gaara memegang tangan Itachi, berusaha menghentikannya, matanya emeraldnya menatap Itachi ragu.

"Tak apa sayang, aku takkan menyakitimu." Itachi kembali memagut bibir kemerahan itu dan tangannya sibuk membuka kemeja cokelat Gaara. Itachi melepaskan kemeja itu dan melemparnya sembarang. Ditatapnya wajah Gaara, meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja hingga akhirnya Gaara tersenyum padanya sebagai tanda setuju. Itachi balas tersenyum, diusap-usapnya rambut merah Gaara yang halus.

Perlahan tangannya membingkai wajah Gaara lalu dikecupnya sebuah tato merah di kening Gaara, diturunkan ciumannya dengan gerakan perlahan dan menggoda. Itachi lalu menyentuhkan tangannya ke pundak Gaara,ke lengan dan naik lagi ke dadanya. Itachi mengusap kedua tonjolan di dada Gaara, lalu di kecup dan di hisapnya. Tangan itu lalu turun lagi hingga kepusar, di sentuhkannya perlahan dengan gerakan sensual. Membuat tubuh Gaara yang baru pertama kali merasakannya bergetar, Gaara menutup kedua matanya. Menikmati rangsangan-rangsangan yang diberikan Itachi.

"Gaara.." Desah Itachi. "Gaara, lihat aku sayang."

Gaara membuka matanya, matanya sedikit berair menahan buncahan perasaan yang asing baginya. Semua ini terasa terlalu cepat. Begitu cepat dia merasakan cinta, begitu cepat dia merasakan pelukan, begitu cepat dia merasakan ciuman, dan entah dia masih sanggup atau tidak untuk menerima kenikmatan berupa _sex_.

"Kau ingin aku mengajarimu bukan? Kalau begitu lihatlah dan perhatikan." Gaara hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Itachi membuka celana Gaara beserta dalamannya, memperlihatkan apa yang selama ini tidak pernah terjamah orang lain. Itachi menyentuh benda itu perlahan lalu meremasnya.

"Aahh~." Gaara mendesah, titik itu seperti menyebarkan impuls nikmat kesekujur tubuhnya.

Sebelah tangan Itachi yang bebas meraba-raba paha mulus Gaara dan menciumi lehernya. Diremas pelan milik Gaara yang mulai menegang, jarinya menyentuh ujung milik Gaara, turun, naik dan memutar hingga ujungnya mengeluarkan sedikit cairan. Itachi tersenyum diantara ciumannya. Lalu diremas sedikit kasar, membuat Gaara terpekik dan mendesah, membuat Itachi kian bergairah.

Tak sabar, Itachi menggunakan lidahnya untuk mengecap rasa yang ada. Maju dan mundur digerakkan lidah dan bibirnya.

"Ngghh.." Itachi mendengar Gaara melenguh, suaranya terdengar seksi di telinga Itachi.

Gaara menyentakkan kepalanya ke samping, badannya tersentak berkali-kali hingga dia mencapai puncaknya untuk pertama kali dalam hidup pemuda berambut merah itu. Kepalanya terasa ringan, namun di sisi lain matanya mulai berkunang dan Gaara merasa kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak kuat, kenikmatan ini terlalu mendadak untuk diterima tubuhnya.

Itachi menghentikan aktivitasnya saat cairan itu keluar. Sedikit mengernyit, bukan karena tidak menyukai cairan yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya melainkan karena sedikit kaget melihat Gaara tidak lagi bereaksi.

Itachi beranjak dari posisinya, menatap Gaara yang tengah terpejam.

Pingsan.

Satu kesimpulan yang berhasil ditarik Itachi yang tak ayal membuatnya sedikit _sweatdrop_.

Itachi meraih selimut di ujung tempat tidurnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh polos Gaara. Dibelainya sayang rambut merah Gaara lalu mengecup bibir kemerahan itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Itachi turun dari ranjang untuk memuguti baju-baju mereka yang berserakan lalu memakainya kembali.

Kamar itu benar-benar sunyi sekarang.

Senyum hangat terpatri di wajah tampan Itachi. Hatinya begitu senang, tidak menyangka semua akan semudah ini. Bukan berarti dia main-main dengan Gaara.

"Cih, aku memang bajingan." Itachi memaki dirinya sendiri. Matanya onyxnya tidak lepas dari wajah manis Gaara yang sedang tertidur. "Begitu brengseknya hingga tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri, sampai-sampai ingin memiliki semua milikmu dalam satu waktu."

Itachi mengacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi, "Kau membuatku gila."

.

.

#

Naruto terlihat gelisah di dalam mobil Sasuke yang tengah melaju menuju kediaman Uchiha. Berkali-kali berusaha menghubungi seseorang, sahabat merahnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu bila terjadi sesuatu dengan Gaara." Naruto mendesis berbahaya. Dia benar-benar kesal saat ini. Tangannya mencengkram erat _handphone_ yang dianggapnya tidak berguna. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Gaara begitu polos hingga menuruti saran berbahaya seorang teme di sebelahnya ini.

Tadi sebenarnya Naruto berniat mengajak Gaara _hang out_ tapi saat dia menghubungi _handphone_ Gaara ternyata tidak diangkat dan saat Naruto menghubungi rumah Gaara, Temari bilang Gaara sedang berada di rumah Sasuke. Kontan saja Naruto khawatir, mengingat dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan Gaara di rumah itu.

'Oh, Tuhan..' Batin Naruto gusar.

"Ck, Dobe. Kau berlebihan, memangnya apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit terganggu karena suara gerutuan Naruto yang terus memaki dan menyuruhnya menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya.

"Kau tau Teme! Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan Gaara."

"_Brother complex._" Hina Sasuke. "Itachi tidak akan macam-macam, walaupun sangat sulit, mengingat mereka hanya berdua disana."

"Firasatku tidak enak Teme! Lagipula mengingat darah yang mengalir pada Itachi Nii sama denganmu membuatku semakin khawatir." Sindir Naruto. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa mesumnya Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini.

"Itachi sudah dewasa Dobe. Dia pasti bisa mengontrol diri."

"Pernahkah kau dengar orang dewasa memiliki hormon yang lebih banyak daripada bocah sepertimu!"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar Dobe?"

"Dan sejak kapan kau menjadi tolol begini Teme?"

Makian demi makian kembali terlontar dan semakin lama semakin sengit.

"Apa aku perlu membelikanmu kaca agar kau bisa melihat betapa mesumnya dirimu Teme! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Tak bisakah kau biarkan Gaara mengetahui hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan sex secara perlahan? Kau malah menyuruhnya menemui Itachi yang sedang mencincar Gaara."

"Memang apa salahnya Dobe? Aku hanya ingin menyatukan mereka. Lagipula kubalikkan pertanyaanmu. Apa aku harus membelikanmu cermin agar kau juga bisa berkaca? Bukankah kau juga menikmati apa yang namanya sex?" Sasuke meninggikan volume suaranya agar Naruto tidak berani mencelanya dan menyeringai puas saat yakin argumen terakhirnya menusuk Naruto.

"Tapi teme.."

"Itachi takkan memperkosa Gaara dobe. Bisa kujamin itu. Walaupun hal itu kejadian, pasti tanpa unsur pemaksaan alias Gaara mau dengan sukarela." Sasuke mengusap rambut pirang Naruto berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya, diapun berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. "Aku tau Itachi, dia tidak sebrengsek itu. Kau juga kenal bagaimana aniki kan?" suara Sasuke melembut, dia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Naruto karena hal kecil seperti ini dan dia tidak suka melihat wajah Naruto yang khawatir seperti sekarang.

Naruto menghela napas pasrah, dia tidak bisa membantah lagi. Dia tadi benar-benar kalap memikirkan Gaara, mengingat temannya yang satu itu kelewat polos. Dia tidak ingin Gaara menjadi pemuda mesum seperti Sasuke dan err~ seperti dirinya. Salahkan Sasuke yang membuatnya sering berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula, mungkin benar apa kata Sasuke. Itachi adalah sosok yang baik, tapi bukankah ada pepatah _Don't judge a book by its cover?_ Ah, ini membuat Naruto bimbang.

'Tuhan, semoga Itachi Nii tidak se_pervert_ Teme!'

.

.

#

Gaara menggeliat, berusaha meregangkan tubuhnya yang masih setengah terbangun. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat dan tubuhnya terasa lembab.

Tunggu dulu! Lembab?

Gaara langsung membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya. Pemandangan asing langsung menyapa, dia yakin ini bukan kamarnya. Jadi dimana dia sekarang?

Gaara memegang kepalanya yang masih pening, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dia tertidur. Ah, wajah putih Gaara sontak memerah.

Dia. Itachi. Suka. Cium. Dan..

Gaara membenamkan wajahnya tidak sanggup mengingatnya, ini terlalu memalukan. Tapi tunggu, Gaara melihat tubuhnya. Dia sudah berpakaian lengkap. Kemeja dan celana panjangnya masih terpakai.

'Apa aku mimpi basah ya?' pikir Gaara berusaha mencerna. Dia kembali membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam. 'Ini sangat memalukan! Masa mimpi basah di kamar orang!'

Sebenarnya Gaara tau sex itu apa, tentu saja. Sebagai pelajar dia pernah memperlajarinya saat belajar biologi. Tapi hanya sebatas apa yang ada di buku. Temari Neechan bilang, Gaara belum cukup umur untuk tau, kira-kira begitulah yang disampaikan Temari saat Gaara SMP. Gaara menuruti saja kata kakaknya dan itu berlangsung hingga sekarang. Gaara tidak berniat mencari tau dan tidak ada yang memberi taunya. Yang Gaara tau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kedewasaan adalah hal yang tabu dan privasi.

Karena itu Gaara stress memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Itachi bila tau Gaara mimpi basah di kamar milik Uchiha senior itu.

Haaa, sepertinya Gaara terlalu shok hingga tidak bisa membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan.

"Gaara.." Satu suara yang Gaara ketahui milik Itachi memanggilnya. "Sudah bangun rupanya." Dan pemuda yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari Gaara itu menghampirinya. Gaara masih membenamkan wajahnya. Dia belum siap menerima malu di hadapan Itachi.

"Gaara, kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi khawatir. Kenapa Gaara tidak mau menatapnya? Apa dia menyesal sudah menerima Itachi? Atau dia menyesal telah membiarkan Itachi menyentuhnya tadi? Berbagai spekulasi negative beterbangan di otak Itachi.

"Maaf.." hanya kata itu yang keluar sangat pelan dari bibir Gaara. Itachi mematung. Tuhan, jangan biarkan Gaara pergi darinya. "Aku mengotori ranjang Itachi-san."

Cengok. Itulah yang dialami Itachi, sayang tidak ada yang melihat wajah dungu Itachi yang memang sangat jarang terlihat. "Ma.. Maksudmu Gaara?"

"Sepertinya aku mimpi basah." Gaara semakin membenamkan wajahnya di antara bantal-bantal dan menggelengkan wajanya seakan dengan itu dia mampu mengurangi rasa malunya. Gaara benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat wajah Itachi. "Aku sungguh tidak sopan."

Itachi mendesah lega, dipikirnya kenapa Gaara sampai meminta maaf. Ternyata.. dia masih polos seperti tadi. Itachi lalu menarik bantal Gaara agar Gaara tidak bisa bersembunyi.

"Tidak apa." Ucap Itachi lembut, diusapnya rambut Gaara. Sepertinya dia menjadi kebiasaan. "Dan itu bukan akibat mimpi basahmu."

Gaara mendongak, heran dengan penuturan Itachi. Jelas-jelas itu akibat mimpi basahnya, bahkan samar-samar dia masih ingat bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

Wajah Gaara menghangat, uh, sangat panas malahan. Dia baru sadar siapa orang yang berada di depannya saat ini. Itachi Uchiha. Orang yang sama dengan orang yang ada di mimpinya.

"Kau tidak ingat Gaara?"

"Ah?"

"Kau sudah jadi kekasihku. Dan apa yang kau anggap mimpi itu bukanlah mimpi, itu nyata." Itachi mendekat ke arah Gaara dan memegang wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Gaara. Mata Gaara membesar, seakan familiar dengan perasaan yang kini dialaminya saat Itachi mengecup bibirnya.

Tangan Itachi bergerak mencengkram kerah kemeja Gaara dan menariknya kesamping. Memperlihatkan bekas-bekas kecupannya di sana. "Kalau hanya mimpi tidak akan berbekas senyata ini Gaara." Bisik Itachi di telinga Gaara.

Itachi lalu mengecup bekas _kissmark_nya tadi, membuatnya kian kentara. Membuat Gaara mendesah tanpa sadar. "Sudah ingat?" Itachi mengeringai menggoda.

Gaara mengangguk, membuat Itachi berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya. Hanya niat, karena baru Itachi ingin mengecup pundak Gaara, pintu kamar itu di buka dengan keras menimbulkan suara berdebam.

Di depan pintu terlihat pemuda pirang yang mematung melihat pose Itachi dan Gaara. Di sebelahnya terdapat pemuda berambut bak pantat ayam dengan wajah horror.

"TEME! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" teriakkan itu melengking disusul suara teriakan cacian dan makian. Suara derap lari dan rintihan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dua pemuda lainnya kaget, dipergoki Sasuke dan Naruto. Wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah. Lalu mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa bersama.

"Lain kali kamu harus menghentikanku kalau aku mulai berbuat yang macam-macam," kata Itachi, dia membantu Gaara merapikan bajunya yang kumal.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau hilang kendali."

"Oh, padahal aku ingin melihat Itachi hilang kendali." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Gaara salah mengartikan kata-kata Itachi. Bukan 'kendali' seperti _out of character,_ Gaara. Tapi hilang 'kendali' agar Itachi tidak menyerangmu.

Itachi sepertinya paham kalau kalimat Gaara tadi memiliki makna yang berbeda, dia hanya tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Gaara berdiri. "Sepertinya kita harus segera menyelamatkan Sasuke." Ujar Itachi disertai kekehan pelan.

Gaara sedikit terkesiap saat melihat Itachi tertawa. Kerutan di bawah matanya menjadi lebih jelas, tapi tak apa. Bagi Gaara itu membuat Itachi semakin keren dan nampak dewasa. Bukan berarti tua lo.

Gaara menyambut uluran tangan Itachi dan membalas senyum kekasih pertamanya itu.

Sepertinya Gaara tidak akan menyesal telah jatuh kepada pemuda yang satu ini. Dan sekarang dia percaya bahwa cinta itu indah. Sangat indah malahan, sampai-sampai Gaara tidak yakin ini benar-benar nyata. Yah, _everyone need somebody to love._

Tapi.. apa Gaara juga akan merasakan sakitnya percintaan?

Entahlah, yang penting sekarang dia bahagia.

.

.

.

===Owari===

*HeadBang!

Uaphuaaa ini! Ya Tuhan, maafkanlah daku.. TT^TT Mimpi apa Saia kemaren nekat bikin fic yang ada lime nya. *Ngambil resiko dikatain pervert. Semoga Alphey gag baca.*

Ugh, diriku yang polos iniiiii~ *digetok! =.=a

Lagi WB malah bikin oneshot.. Gomenn~ kalo aneh, gag enak dibaca, Gaje, kurang mesum dll. Maklumlah inspirasi seadanya.. Yah, Saia ini kadang dapet plot-plot yang mau di bikin, tapi seringkali kena WB gimana cara ngubungin tuh plot-plot. Makanya yang ada jadi fic baru. *pundung.

Mana judulny alay lagi. Saia gag bakat bikin judul, Hhahaa.. kebetulan lgi dengar lagu JB, udah deh. xp

Rencananya mau 2shot, ini masih ada sambungannya. Udah ada ide sih, tapi tulis 'owari' dulu deh. Takutnya kena WB lagi dan malah gag jadii..

Ne, minta review nya dong.. ^.^


End file.
